In implementations of new radio, operation at higher carrier frequencies (for example, above 6 GHz) may require higher array/antenna gains than operations at lower carrier frequencies. Consequently, both gNBs and UEs may be required to use more narrow RF beam patterns than sector wide beam at gNB and omni-directional beam at UE. Together with wider bandwidths at higher carrier frequencies may lead to use of analog and hybrid beamforming architectures and consequently non-frequency selective beamforming and TDM multiplexing between utilized beams. With regard to the UE side of NR radio operations, there may be a constraint that the UE is able to receive only from one or limited number of “beam direction” at a time depending on the UE's capability (for example, number of panels and number of transceiver units (TXRUs) of the UE).
To provide robustness against blockages, the UE may be configured to monitor NR-PDCCH on different beam pair links in different NR-PDCCH symbols where a beam pair link may be considered as a UE measurement on a reference signal received according to RX spatial filtering configuration. In other words, the beam pair link may capture both transmission (TX) beam at gNB and RX beam at a UE.
Certain abbreviations that may be found in the description and/or in the Figures are herewith defined as follows:    ACK Acknowledgement    BPL Beam Pair Link    CE Control Element    CQI Channel quality indicator    CSI Channel status information    DCI Downlink Control Information    DL Downlink    DMRS Demodulation Reference Signal    gNB 5G Enhanced Node B (Base station)    HARQ Hybrid Automatic Repeat Request    LTE long term evolution    MAC Medium access control    MEC multi-access edge computing    MME mobility management entity    NACK Negative acknowledgement    NCE network control element    NR New radio    NR-PDCCH New radio Physical Downlink Control Channel    NAY Network    OFDM Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing    PDCCH Physical Downlink Control Channel    PDSCH Physical Downlink Shared Channel    PUCCH Physical Uplink Control Channel    PUSCH Physical Uplink Shared Channel    QCL Quasi Co-Locator    RE Resource Element    RF Radio Frequency    RRC Radio Resource Control    RS Reference Signal    RSRP Reference Signal Received Power    SS Signal Strength    TXRU Transceiver Unit    UE User Equipment    UL Uplink    5G Fifth generation mobile communication system